


Heavy In Your Arms

by skeletonwrites



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Spoilers, high king cardan, jurdan - Freeform, post the wicked king, probably smut, queen jude, the cruel prince - Freeform, the wicked king, the wicked king spoilers, twk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/pseuds/skeletonwrites
Summary: Post TWK, definitely some spoilers so avoid if you haven’t read TWK yet.





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @highqueenofelfhame! Request prompts here or there. Thank you for reading!

Jude Duarte lounged silently on the couch in her sister’s apartment, her eyes watching the tv. Her mind, however, wasn’t paying the least bit of attention. To be truthful, she didn’t even know what the program was about, nor did she care. Jude had just about had it with the mortal world, and she couldn’t fathom why Vivi loved it here so much. It was all foreign, the exhaust fumes from cars smelled terrible and made the air quality completely horrible. She felt as though she hadn’t had a good breath of air since the last she had gulped down before she was dumped outside of Faerie. The mortal world just wasn’t for her; it never would be.

“Did you hear anything I said?” A deep voice sounded from the chair that was nearest her sock-clad feet. Jude arched a brow, turning her gaze onto her human friend, Peter. His shaggy blonde hair had fallen into his eyes, which he quickly batted away impatiently, his brown eyes locking with hers as he did. Jude sighed.

“No. Sorry.”

“Where is your mind today?” He asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Jude half shrugged, chewing on her lip. She had been going back and forth for ages, debating on whether she should or shouldn’t tel Peter about Faerie, but she would sound insane without being able to show him, and she couldn’t do that. Even as the Queen of Faerie, Jude wasn’t allowed to step foot inside Faerie until the High King pardoned her and allowed her back.

Peter and Jude had met through Vivi, when Peter had insisted that she introduced him and Jude. He’d thought she was beautiful, and had tried to date her for the first few weeks of their friendship, only to be shut down by Jude every time. Eventually, he had simmered down, accepting her mere friendship, and they’d gotten along ever since, spending most days together adventuring around the city or watching tv, movies, playing video games, the like. Jude raised her eyes to meet his and let out a quiet sigh.

“It’s complicated. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she stated simply. At that, his brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be halted by loud banging at the front door. The knob jiggled, and Jude jumped to her feet as there was more banging. She quickly pulled a sword from the umbrella stand, holding it to her side.

“Jude what the hell-“ but he was cut off by a sharp ‘SHH’ from Jude’s lips. “Why do you have a sword?!”

“Be _quiet_ ,” she hissed, looking through the peephole, but the obnoxious wreath Vivi had hung on the door blocked her view. Cursing under her breath, she unlocked the deadbolt, keeping the chain in tact and opened the door enough to see an all too familiar body standing before her door. The sword in her hand clattered to the ground as she slammed the door shut and turned to look at Peter, eyes wide. He rushed to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, searching her face for answers. His mouth was moving, but Jude couldn’t hear anything he said. Instead, she drew the dagger she always had hidden at her side and spun to open the door. The dagger immediately went under the mans chin, and he raised his hands as if to show her he meant no harm.

“Jude, I-“ Carden began, black eyes glistening, but he stopped when he noticed the boy standing behind her, his hands still on her shoulders. “Get your hands,” Cardan growled, “off of my _wife_.”

 


End file.
